The purpose of this contract is to advance prevention research on alcohol and the family by insuring dissemination of the proceedings from the NIAAA hosted workshop "The Family and Alcohol: Opportunities for Prevention" to researchers in the alcohol field. This will be accomplished by contracting with a major journal in the field of alcohol research to publish these manuscripts as a supplement to The Journal of Studies on Alcohol.